1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic apparatus and a device manufacturing method.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. Lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that circumstance, a patterning device, such as a mask, may be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer) that has a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively exposed. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion in one go, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the projection beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.
In the conventional lithographic projection apparatus, during photolithographic processes, an article, such as a wafer or reticle is clamped on an article support by a clamping force, that may range from vacuum pressure forces, electrostatic forces, intermolecular binding forces or just gravity force. The article support defines a plane, in the form of a plurality of protrusions defining an even flat surface on which the wafer or reticle is held. Tiny variations in the height of these protrusions are detrimental to image resolution, since a small deflection of the article from an ideal plane orientation may result in rotation of the wafer and a resulting overlay error due to this rotation. In addition, such height variations of the article support may result in height variation of the article that is supported thereby. During the lithographic process, such height variations may affect image resolution due to a limited focal distance of the projection system. Therefore, the article support may be flat.
European patent application EP0947884 describes a lithographic apparatus having a substrate holder wherein protrusions are arranged to improve the flatness of the substrate. These protrusions have a general diameter of 0.5 mm and are located generally at a distance of 3 mm away from each other and thereby form a bed of supporting members that support the substrate. Due to the relative large spaces in between the protrusions, contaminations possibly present generally do not form an obstruction for the flatness of the substrate, since these will be lying in between the protrusions and will not lift the substrate locally.
In the context of this application, the “article” may be any of the above mentioned terms wafer, reticle, mask, or substrate, more specifically terms such as: a substrate to be processed in manufacturing devices employing lithographic projection techniques; or a lithographic projection mask or mask blank in a lithographic projection apparatus, a mask handling apparatus such as mask inspection or cleaning apparatus, or a mask manufacturing apparatus or any other article or optical element that is clamped in the light path of the radiation system.
The above mentioned protrusion configuration defines one single plane of support that is perfectly level and orientable into suitable directions. Even with a plurality of protrusions providing a reduced contact surface, there remains a relatively large contact surface of the protrusions physically in contact with the substrate. This may introduce a binding force, in the art known as “sticking”, between the top faces of the protrusions of the substrate holder and the backside of substrate. Especially in vacuum operating conditions, such sticking may be considerable. In practice, this means that once a substrate is clamped to the substrate holder and brought into position for a photolithographic irradiation process, releasing the substrate from the substrate holder can take a substantial amount of time causing costly delay in the availability of the machine for a next photolithographic routine. It even may cause jamming of the ejection mechanisms present to release the substrate from the substrate holder. One aspect of the invention is aimed at minimizing these problems by providing a substrate holder where these sticking forces are not problematic.